


It Ain't Me

by ResidentOfHell



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coma, Danny is sad, Grace is really just mentioned, Hospitalization, Hospitals, It Ain't Me - Kygo x Selena Gomez, M/M, Songfic, Steve is in a coma, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentOfHell/pseuds/ResidentOfHell
Summary: Inspired off the Kygo x Selena Gomez song / mv for It Ain't Me.





	It Ain't Me

It’s 3:00 am and it’s been 12 hours.

It’s been 12 hours since Danny last saw Steve as he was being rushed through the O.R. doors.

Two nurses had pushed him back from Steve’s body as they were saying something. Danny couldn’t remember what it was, but he remembers being told to stay put.

He felt helpless as he watched the doors shut in his face, Steve disappearing from his view.

Danny stared at the wall in the waiting room. He was starting to hate the pale pink color after looking at it for so long.

The exhaustion was starting to catch up to him, but he promised himself that he wouldn’t leave and he definitely wouldn’t sleep until he saw for himself that Steve was still breathing.

-

“Sir.” A nurse said as she walked over. “Are you here for Mr. McGarrett?”

Danny’s heart sped up. “Yes.” He hopped up out of the chair. “Is he all right?”

“Yes. I do have to inform you that Mr. McGarrett is in a fragile comatose state right now.” She sounded said as she was feeding Danny this information. “He may not wake up for a while.”

“The hell does that mean?” Danny ran his fingers through his hair.

“The doctors did a lot of work, but he’s lost a lot of blood and he has suffered some severe damage to his brain.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course.” The nurse gave him a soft smile. “Follow me.”

Danny followed her down some twists and turns and it felt like every hallway was a mile long. 

They finally arrived at Steve’s room.

The nurse opened the door.

Danny almost didn’t want to walk in.

He stepped through and stopped as soon as he laid his eyes on his partner.

He had no words.

Steve was hooked up to different machines, all beeping at different times. It was dimly lit in the room. Danny walked forward just a little. Steve's face was bruised and there were scars all over him.

He didn’t have a shirt on. Danny saw all the bandages and heart rate monitors.

He slowly sat down in the chair beside the bed.

“Do you need anything before I leave?” The nurse asked.

Danny had already forgotten she was there.

“Uh. No.” He cleared his throat. “Thanks.”

The woman quietly left and Danny couldn’t keep his eyes off of Steve.

-

Months and months went by. 

Danny stayed with Steve whenever he had the time. 

He went to work and then came to Steve as soon as he got off. 

The only days he didn’t visit Steve was when he had Grace.

And as much as he loved his daughter and spending time with her, he longed to see Steve in those moments.

As time went on, though, Danny felt like there wasn’t a purpose to visiting Steve anymore. 

He felt helpless. 

Maybe Steve would never wake up.

So one day, Danny kissed the other man on the forehead and left, not planning on coming back.


End file.
